Vepturian Ambush (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Vepturian Ambush is a Venture: Revolution level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Ecranian Battlefield As the cutscene begins, we see Ecrania under attack by Vepturian Warships, but the Jacobs arrive, with the hostiles instantly aware of their location. Invader forces close in and the Jacob Knights must defend themselves! Oh crap, we get to play as the Jacobs again! With the x48 Stud multiplier collecting the studs on the ground is sufficient to unlock Rule Breaker -- cool -- so do that and then head to the right along the trail, where you will speedily encounter more saboteurs. When you reach a point where there are five soldiers on the screen at the same time, target five with your gun and fire to unlock the Achievement "Sharpshooter" (10 GP) -- you will be able to do this before you deal with the cavers. As you can see there are two grottoes from which the hostiles are spawning -- and on each is a metallic bay tree. You have also noted that you have a variety of characters with you, each having a different set of weaponry -- and this is not a coincidence! First change to Boyce Jacob, who carries a heavy BMG, and use that to smash the gold sapling, and then use the bricks from it to build a cap for the left rock shelter, thus blocking it off. Now change to Prisco Jacob, who has a rocket launcher, and target the silver plant by holding the aim button and highlighting it -- then fire to explode it, and again use the blocks to block the right den. After you do this the barrier detonates and the invaders come through the opening -- at the same time you notice a crustacean monster has appeared. The crab is the collection item -- you need to destroy 5 of them -- so murder one and keep an eye out for more... Those pesky Battle Suits! Section Two: Jed-Berg City A little way in, you will see a pair of streetlamps you can destroy, releasing Studs. Further along is a hollow blocked by golden debris -- use the heavy gunner to shoot that and trigger an amusing cut scene -- after Robert Jacob saves the day, you have a Battle Suit to squash and then have the machine gunner to blow the building open and explode the golden rubble around you. Head through the building to zone to the next area, where you will see a tank floating below. Use Wall Cut to chop it into pieces -- you need to do that to three of the APC tanks in total. For the next tank, target and shoot the two side pieces off of the tank to spawn the Wall Cut symbol, then use that to disassemble it. For the last APC, grapple the side bricks off to spawn the Wall Cutter then have Robert do his thing! The Police then appear -- be aware that the shielded ones cannot be killed, so have them chase you off of the fissure. The non-shielded ones can be killed, so do that and then clear out the rest of the enemies. You need to assassinate five of them to move on -- do accomplish this the fifth one will need to be chased to a spot under the stones above, and then use the missile launcher to drop them on it, killing him. This triggers a cut scene and ends this section! Good on ya! Section Three: Desert Temple Disintegration Defeat the Crawlers. Climb the steps to the base of the large pyramid and slap the grey support with the white LEGO cranium. Pick up the golden lever and use it to turn the mechanism on the right, extending the staircase on the side of the cairn. Now use anyone projectile weapon. Climb to the top of the temple and knock down all the bulls' eyes by sniping them, grappling the orange rings and hanging on the brown spikes. When you have broken all of them, the sand drains away so you can drop into the next section. The last two sections are simply a prolonged boss battle against The Gold God. In phase one, he lifts up giant lumps of stone and shatter them on your characters. Move out of the way when you see them coming. Before taking on The Golden God, run around the room gathering studs. Speedily jump up onto the cliffs and take the studs from the thrones. There are also two purple studs at the right edge of the smashed floor, which will give you Rule Breaker immediately without any Stud Multipliers if you have collected the studs from earlier. Now, to deal with the Gold Being. You cannot kill him, but you can take away his weaponry. Wait for him to slam down one of the rocks. Then run up to it, jump on top and step on one of the two 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding Super Buttons. Switch to another fast and have them do the same. Once both pressure plates flatten, immediately jump off as The Golden God raises the rock and breaks it, making a pit in the floor. Watch out for the gap as you repeat the same tactics for the remaining three stones. When all four boulders have been demolished, a short cut scene plays and our heroes are transported to another room. Section Four: The Flooded Hole In the next phase, the Gold Being has used the mutant energy to grab four rocks, which he is spinning around into a Ferris Wheel formation. Do not stand underneath them as they come down or your characters will be squashed. She also shoots a blue energy laser. Avoid it if you can by dodging out of the way or hiding behind the boulder. Climb onto the stone and jump onto one of the rocks as it passes by. Step on one of the 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding Super Buttons to flatten it. Then switch to someone else. Have them stand to the right of the boulder. Then have him jump on the same moving stone the other character is on. Step on the second pressure plate to flatten it. Then immediately jump away as the rock detonates. Repeat the same process with two more stones: have one character leap on first and step on one 1,500-Megawatt-Scarlet Rock-Super-Colliding Super Button. As another character, then hide behind the boulder to avoid the blue energy beam while you wait for another boulder to come around for your second character to jump on. Drop onto the same stone as them, and than press the second pressure plate. When there is only one rock left, it comes around a lot slower. So both characters should be able to jump on top. Then step on the 2 buttons to level it. This triggers another terse cut scene in which the Jacobs flee, only to be trapped in a flooded minaret by the furious god. Your party is trapped on a small, curved cliff across a water filled abyss from the insane being. Avoid her blue beam blasters as they sweep from side to side along the cliff. Run to either side and grab a rocket launcher from one of the racks. (Obviously if you are playing multiplayer, both characters can take one.) Firing at the God does nothing, so concentrate on hitting the rocks he plucks from the barriers with his gold tentacles. You can aim with the target or face toward the center of the room and fire when the Golden God moves a stone into the middle. When your missile launcher runs out of missiles and vanishes, run to the nearest rack and take another one. Each time you raze a rock, a flare of red energy shows that the Gold God is harmed. Once you have knocked down six stones, he is killed, and the level ends. You unlock two Gold Bricks, a bunch of Studs, and the Trophy "Okay junkers, suck it!" (10 GP). Minikits # When the level starts, head to your left and smash all four guns on the truck (use a missile if necessary). Then, use X-Ray vision it to reveal the Tow Cable and use a vehicle to cling on. The first Mini Kit will then tumble out. # There are five crabs lying hidden throughout the entire level. Keep a lookout for the shells shown and kill all five to collect your Mini Kit. # After you round the corner in the first area, you will notice three purple cylinders on the left. Use Magic to extend all of them to their peak height (they will make a stairway) and use their air to propel you up to the cliff above. Then, use a flying character to float over and follow the stud path to the right and onto the next cliff. Shove the available brick off the cliff and rebuild the smashed bits at the bottom. You will have made yourself a HUGE CRUSTACEAN MACHINE. Using this crab, you will need to attack five small hermit crabs that are in the first area. After you do, you will be rewarded with the third Mini Kit. # Before exiting the first area, use Dark Magic on the blocks on the left wall. You will create stairs to a den above, so make your way in. At the end of the cavern is a set of three morels. To access the Mini Kit hidden here, jump on yellow, then red, then green. # Right when you enter the next area, use a magic shield to survive the spike pit to the right. Activate the console on the cliff and enter the new grotto. Once inside, switch to a grapple character and grapple onto one of the hooks. Then, switch characters to another grapple character and grab onto the other (Tow Cable does not work here). You will then be handsomely rewarded with Mini Kit 5. # After exploding the tank, access the cave on the left by using a Laser character to get rid of the golden LEGO in the way. Move through the rock shelter unharmed by using the Sword Switches to activate Scarlet Rock Lamps. At the end, acrobat across the poles to collect Mini Kit 6. # Move past the APC and hang to the right. There should be a sapling guarding a cave that can be sliced with Vine Cut, so cut through, and head on in. Inside, you will have four targets on the wall. Shoot them all within the time limit, and a silver brick will drop. Use a missile character to claim your reward. # As you exit the cavity, you will notice a console to your left. Have an electric character interact with it. Master Build the debris that falls to make a platform. Then, place a character onto that platform and switch to your partner. Use the Weight Switch to raise the platform until your partner jumps onto the cliff above. Switch to your partner and collect the eighth Mini Kit. # Now that you have unlocked each hollow, you will need to assassinate animals in each one. You will notice cacti growing from the ground. Strike them to reveal a dragon, and slay that dragon to get rid of it. You will need to murder five to obtain Mini Kit #9. # To the right of the final area before the boss fight, you will see three spotted bay trees. They are too hideous to live, so be absolutely sure to smash them all. Then, rebuild the pieces in the form of a Giant Enemy Crab. He will leap into the pit on your left and present you with the final Mini Kit. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Venture Category:Venture Levels Category:Venture: Revolution Levels Category:Venture: Revolution